Dlaczego, Taiga?
by Kanoshin
Summary: Przemyślenia Aomine na temat znajomości z Kagamim - od samego początku do samego końca. / krótkie, pseudosmutne


Tak jakoś wzięło mnie na smutne AoKagi. Bo mogę. Hehe. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku~~ Czy coś.

* * *

To nawet zabawne, jak szybko zleciał ten rok.

Poznałem cię przypadkiem. Zwykły chłopak, który spędził połowę życia w Ameryce, drugą połowę w Japonii. Wysoki, umięśniony. Utalentowany w koszykówce, wiecznie głodny. Poza tym niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniałeś. Gdyby nie Tetsu, nie zwróciłbym na ciebie uwagi. To przez niego stałeś się tak silny, prawda? Bez niego nie byłbyś w stanie mnie pokonać. Ale to zrobiłeś. Przez ciebie doświadczyłem porażki, tak dawno już nie zasmakowanej. Przywróciłeś mi czasy gimnazjum, kiedy to kosz sprawiał mi największą frajdę. Zjawiłeś się, pokonałeś mnie i zniknąłeś. Po prostu. Już nigdy więcej z tobą nie zagrałem. Chciałem stać się silniejszy, by zmierzyć się z tobą raz jeszcze. Samo oglądanie twoich zmagań podczas Winter Cup było niemal niczym. Wygrałeś wszystkie mecze. Twoja drużyna zwyciężyła. Zostaliście przez to zauważeni, docenieni. Jeszcze bardziej zapragnąłem się z tobą zmierzyć. Zaczęły się wasze wyjazdy, podróże po Japonii, nawet kilka po zagranicy. Wszyscy już słyszeli o sławnej, silnej drużynie Seirin, a ja... Nie miałem jak się z tobą skontaktować. Mogłem mieć już tylko nadzieję, że znowu przypadkiem staniesz mi na drodze. I… tak się stało. Po dwóch latach nieoczekiwanie wpadłem na ciebie. Że też ze wszystkich szkół mundurowych w kraju wybrałeś akurat tę samą, co ja. Jak to się stało? Nie mam pojęcia. Fakt faktem, byłeś chyba zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Chociaż wątpię, że nie znalazłbyś sobie kogoś do towarzystwa, najbardziej ucieszyłeś się z mojego widoku, to ze mną spędzałeś większość czasu. I od tego się zaczęło. Z początku zwykłych, chwilowych wyjść na kosza, przeszliśmy niezauważenie do niemal codziennych, długich wyjść, nawet ma zwykły spacer. Razem obeszliśmy chyba całe miasto w dwa miesiące. Dowiedziałem się o tobie niemal wszystkiego. O zakończeniu zabawy z koszykówką, o marzeniu bycia strażakiem i innych planach, o twojej sytuacji w domu. Nim się obejrzałem, byłem w tobie zakochany po uszy. Wiedziałem, że to głupie, jednak zacząłem ciebie unikać. Wymigiwałem się ciężkim okresem, częstymi praktykami. Przełknąłeś to, bo chyba wiedziałeś, jak ciężka może być nauka, a co dopiero praca policjanta. Trwało to prawie pół roku. Lecz w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymałem. To cholernie bolało, wiesz? Unikanie kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochasz. Chciałem zapomnieć o tobie, o studiach, o całym pieprzonym świecie. Głupie i niesamowicie dziecinne, prawda? Zobaczyłeś mnie wtedy w jakiejś obskurnej knajpie, kiedy niewiele mi brakowało do zatrucia się jakimś paskudztwem na śmierć. Wściekłeś się. Zwyzywałeś mnie od najgorszych, ledwo powstrzymali ciebie od rzucenia się na mnie. Chciałeś mnie wtedy zabić, debilu? Nie mam pojęcia, ty sam niewiele pamiętałeś z tamtej nocy. Rano obudziłem się w twoim pokoju, z potwornym bólem głowy. Ale ani trochę mnie nie żałowałeś, po raz kolejny drżąc się na mnie. Chciałeś wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi, dlaczego się tak zachowuję. I się dowiedziałeś. Spodziewałem się wywalenia za drzwi, ewentualnie kolejnych krzyków i wyzwisk. W życiu nie spodziewałbym się tego, że czułeś do mnie to samo. To było szalone. Pół roku uciekania od ciebie sprawiło, że zrozumiałeś, jak bardzo brakuje ci mnie przy sobie, jaki świat się stał nudnym. To są twoje słowa, pamiętasz? I stało się. Byliśmy w końcu razem. Nasze relacje wróciły do tych sprzed sześciu miesięcy, a raczej stały się jeszcze bardziej zażyłe. Jednak między nauką a praktykami i pracami dorywczymi było naprawdę mało wolnego czasu. W końcu byliśmy już na trzecim roku. Rzuciłem głupi pomysł, żeby zamieszkać razem. Właściwie to nawet nie był pomysł, a tak sobie rzucona wzmianka. Zacząłeś się jednak nad tym zastanawiać. Zgodziłeś się. Po miesiącu przeprowadziłem się z ciasnego akademika do twojego wynajętego mieszkania. Wraz z tą chwilą nasze relacje jeszcze bardziej się polepszyły. I nie mówię tu tylko o tych wszystkich nocach przepełnionych twoimi jękami. Chociaż to była chyba najlepsza część. Jednak po jakimś czasie, po dokładnie roku naszego związku, nagle wyjechałeś do Ameryki. Nawet nie powiedziałeś mi słowa, odebrałeś jakiś popieprzony telefon i następnego dnia już ciebie nie było. To była prawdziwa męka. Nie odbierałeś telefonu, nie odpowiadałeś na wiadomości. Powróciłeś po miesiącu, jednak całkowicie odmieniony. Nie byłeś już tym głupawym, wiecznie zadowolonym idiotą. Stałeś się poważniejszy, zaczęły cię irytować rzeczy, które do niedawna powodowały szeroki uśmiech na twojej twarzy. Nie było miejsca już dla mnie, odkąd zająłeś się pracą. Stałem się zwykłym współlokatorem. Śmierć obojga rodziców aż tak na ciebie wpłynęła? Przecież nigdy nie miałeś z nimi dobrego kontaktu. Ciekawi mnie… Jak zachowałbyś się po mojej śmierci? Chyba normalnie, skoro znaczyłem dla ciebie już tylko tyle, co zwyczajny kolega. Ach, ale pamiętam jak mnie zwyzywałeś po zadaniu tego pytania. Na chwilę znowu sobie o mnie przypomniałeś. Ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz znowu pokłóciliśmy się. Poważnie. Wyszedłeś wtedy wściekły z mieszkania i… Już nie wróciłeś. Jakiś mężczyzna będąc pod wpływem alkoholu wjechał w tłum ludzi. Byłeś jedną z ofiar. Już dawno jednak przestałem się wściekać na tego faceta, wiesz? Byłem wkurwiony na siebie. Na swój idiotyzm. Gdybym wiedział, jak szybko się to skończy, nie marnowałbym czasu na bezsensowne kłótnie. Nie wypowiedziałbym słów, które cię aż tak zraniły. Nie dopuściłbym do tej całej, posranej sytuacji.

Otarłem rękawem mokre policzki, wychodząc z cmentarza.

Dlaczego musiałeś umrzeć, Taiga?


End file.
